


Keep Him Safe

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mechanic Bobby, Rich Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Crobby for @RealSamWinchester on wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

Fergus 'Crowley' Macleod was known for being the head of one of the most famous companies in the world that provided oil, AVO.

He was in a relationship with a small town mechanic he'd met when visiting family and his car broke down. Bobby, his boyfriend, was a carer for his mentally challenged son, Dean, who spent his days in the Special Educational Needs School that was close by.

Crowley walked into their house that evening, a wide smile on his face. He'd been invited through Europe on the oil crisis, and he wanted to take Dean and Bobby with him.

He knew that neither had been to Europe before.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby was in the kitchen, his shirt was thrown in a heap by the laundry room, covered in vomit from Dean, who'd eaten his dinner and was now watching cartoons in the front room.   
"Hey baby" Crowley smiled and kissed Bobby, who was cooking some Lasagne for himself and Crowley.   
"Hey" Bobby smiled, stirring the cheese sauce.   
"I have some news" Crowley smiled, frowning when he heard crying from Dean. 

Bobby ran through and found Dean with his arm trapped down the side of the sofa, where he'd been reaching for the TV remote. Bobby helped Dean remove his arm before going back to Crowley.

"What's the news?" Bobby asked, pouring the sauce over the Lasagne in the tin, and placing it in the oven.  
"I've been invited to Europe, and I want to take you guys with me" He said. 

Dean cried out again from the living room, and Bobby ran through to find Dean with his arm trapped in the same place as before. 

He helped Dean remove his arm again, and handed him the remote before going back into the kitchen, where he grabbed some vegetables from the refrigerator to make some salad.   
"I don't know...I mean Europe sounds amazing... it really does...and Dean would love it... but I just don't know if it's safe enough yet..." Bobby said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry. You gonna stay for dinner?" Bobby asked and looked to Crowley, who was trying to hold back tears  
"No" he said and left. 

Dean looked out from the living room, seeing his dad with tears trailing down his cheeks.   
"Daddy...what's going to happen to daddy?" Dean asked, hugging Bobby.  
"I don't know kiddo, I don't know" Bobby murmured.

They didn't hear from Crowley until he returned from his tour of Europe.


	4. Chapter 4

The day Crowley returned, Bobby was at work and Dean was at school.

Bobby was under a car, fixing something on the wheels when someone walked into the store. He wheeled out from under the car, but not far enough and he thwacked his head on the car, knocking himself out.

But before he hit his head, he saw a black figure which he recognised instantly. Crowley.

When he came to a while later, he had an ice pack held to his head and blood had stained his shirt. He groaned and rolled until he eventually stood up and looked around. 

Surprise surprise Crowley had left, only leaving a note on the desk. Bobby walked over and read the note.


	5. Chapter 5

In basic, it said Crowley had missed Bobby and he'd love to catch up, leaving his mobile number on the bottom. Bobby shoved the note in his pocket, saw he only had 45 minutes before the owner of the car would be back.

He sighed and rolled back under the car and finished it in 35 minutes, now covered in oil and grease as he rolled out and watched as the owner appeared outside, earlier than planned. 

She ran in from the rain and smiled to him.  
"Hey" she said. Bobby smiled.   
"Done. It'll cost £265" he said, sitting behind his desk. She pulled her purse out and handed him the money, before taking her keys and driving out. 

He smiled and pulled the note out of his pocket. He only had 20 minutes till he could lock up. He debated calling Crowley and going to collect Dean early.

He decided on texting Crowley and then collecting Dean.


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby went out to his car a while later. He sent a text to Crowley before turning his phone off and going to collect Dean. 

He arrived at the school 5 minutes before the end of the day. He climbed out and leant against the hood as he waited until the teachers started to help the students out, and he went to collect Dean. 

When they arrived home a while later, Bobby helped Dean into the front room and handed him the remote before sitting beside him.

"Where's papa Cowley?" He asked, sucking his thumb.  
"He's out working kiddo" Bobby said. He watched as Dean watched became enfatuated with a spider which ran around the room.

Bobby left the room a few minutes later and started cooking Dean some dinner, when Crowley walked into the house.  
"Bobby...can I speak to you please" he asked quietly. Bobby looked to the door.  
"How long you got? I gotta cook Dean's dinner first" Bobby said.  
"I can wait for you" Crowley said and walked into the living room to sit with Dean. 

Bobby quickly made Dean's favorite meal of chicken nuggets and fries with salad. He poured Dean a glass of juice and took it all through, where he fed Dean.

By this time, it's close to 6, and Dean often goes to bed at 7. Crowley watched as Bobby walked Dean upstairs.

He decided to do the dishes and cook Bobby some dinner, while the man cleaned Dean and put him to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

When Bobby returned at 7.45, stressed as hell, he was pleasantly surprised to find some soup waiting on the table for him.

"What's this?" He asked.   
"I cooked your dinner since you were with Dean... how is he?" Crowley asked.  
"He asked about you today..." Bobby trailed off and looked down.  
"Did he?" Crowley asked, unsure of what to say. Bobby nodded.  
"He wanted to know why he hasn't seen you for a while... I said you were working. It's not a lie... it's just not the truth either" Bobby said. Crowley smiled softly and kissed Bobby's head.

"Can I be honest about something?" Crowley asked. Bobby nodded as he had some of the soup.

"I want to be back in your lives. That tour of Europe... you were all I could think of... I just wanted you by my side" Crowley said. He looked out of the window and frowned when he heard crying from Dean.  
"I'll sort it... you eat that" he said to Bobby before going up the stairs to Dean, leaving Bobby alone with his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

While upstairs, Crowley sat by Dean's side and calmed him back to sleep.

Just before Dean fell asleep, he muttered something for that made Crowley realise that all of the things that he wanted in life, are right here in the small house in a small town in Lawrence, Kansas. 

And what was it that Dean said? 

"Night pa" 

Crowley kissed Dean's head before walking down the stairs and smiling widely when he saw Bobby, leaning against the counter on the phone with another customer.


	9. Chapter 9

A while later, Bobby embraced Crowley in a tight hug. Crowley hugged Bobby and rubbed his shoulder.  
"I want to settle down with you" Crowley blurted out. 

His eyes widened, until Bobby kissed him deeply.   
"I do too" Bobby said softly. He hugged him tightly, rubbing his thumb over the back of Crowley's head.  
"I love you" Crowley whispered. 

Bobby blushed and smiled. 

Later that night, Dean awoke from a nightmare at 11.43pm, when Crowley was in bed and Bobby was in the bathroom. 

Dean was sobbing when Bobby and Crowley ran into the bedroom, shaking and staring at a point in the corner of the room.  
"Cmon buddy, let's go to bed through there" Crowley said and helped Dean stand up with Bobby.

They all walked through to the other room and curled together on the king-size bed. Dean didn't wake again until 6am, when he awoke for school.

At that time, Crowley was already wide awake and working. He helped Dean down for breakfast, allowing Bobby to have a well deserved lie in.


	10. Chapter 10

At 8am, Bobby awoke in a panic that Dean was going to be late, until he found Dean all ready and set to go to school, just waiting for the bus. He hugged Crowley tightly. 

When Dean had left, it left Crowley and Bobby alone for several minutes while Bobby got himself dressed and sorted out his work for the day. He only had one car to work on, and that was a home-visit so he was only working the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm going to work, I'll be back by twelve, ish. And then, we're talking about everything" Bobby said as he ate his breakfast. Crowley nodded and smiled widely. Bobby kissed Crowley's cheek and grabs his keys and his cap before leaving.

Sure enough, Bobby returned at 11.59am and he parked up. He sighed and sat in the car for ten minutes, thinking about how his life had changed. He climbed out of the car and walked into the house and laid on the sofa, quickly falling asleep.

Crowley walked downstairs when he heard the door open and close. He walked into the kitchen and smiled widely when he saw his lover sleeping on the sofa. He walked into the kitchen and made a grilled cheese sandwich before laying on the sofa beside Bobby, eating the sandwich.


	12. Chapter 12

A while later, Bobby awoke and curled close to Crowley.  
"Wanna talk about everything?" Bobby said, groggily. Crowley looked down and brushed a hand through Bobby's hair.

"If you want to" He whispered. Bobby nodded and yawned, sitting up.   
"I uh...I don't know what to say..." he whispered. Crowley smiled.  
"I love you. There's no other way for me to say it. I know you can't give up any time with Dean. But that doesn't matter to me, I want to help you looking after him. I want to be in your lives" he said softly. Bobby smiled.   
"I want you in our lives too" he whispered, hugging Crowley tightly. 

Of course the tabloids found out quite quickly of their relationship, and Dean was their main concern through it all. They made sure he didn't get hurt or harassed, often being with him all the time. 

Crowley was the most protective though, knowing how bad some reporters could be.


	13. Chapter 13

The worst they found, was someone who waited at school for Dean one day. The school rang Bobby when Dean got a visitor, because Bobby had made it explicitly clear that Dean couldn't have visitors from outside of himself and Crowley.

He drove down to the school, calling Crowley as he did. He got there at the lunch break, Dean had been kept in the classroom and library so he wouldn't be at risk with the stranger. 

Bobby and Crowley arrived at school at the same time, walking in together.   
"Hello Mr Singer, Mr Macleod" The reception staff said and buzzed them through to the rest of the building, where they went to the library where Dean was playing with the musical instruments. 

They walked into the room and smiled when Dean ran over to them and hugged them.   
"Cmon buddy, let's go to the movies" he smiled. Dean nodded and grabbed his bag. Crowley smiled softly.   
"Shall we all go home first so I can change out of this suit and we can all go out together?" Crowley said, looking between Bobby and Dean, who nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

They all drove home together, meeting at the house ten minutes later. Bobby was the first home, Dean having gone with Crowley. He unlocked the house and walked in. He turned the heat on, and went into the kitchen to boil the kettle for himself and Crowley.

A few minutes later, Crowley and Dean returned with food from the McDonald's just down the road. Bobby rolled his eyes as Dean ate his kids meal, playing with the toys. Bobby was in the kitchen when Crowley walked in and kissed him, wearing some loose jeans and a shirt. Bobby smiled widely and hugged him.  
"What shall we see at the cinema?" Crowley asked, standing behind Bobby with his hands on his waist. Bobby shrugged and leant against him, smiling widely. Crowley chuckled and kissed him gently, hugging him tightly. Dean grimaced and looked up.  
"Ooh ooh ooh Minions" he said eagerly. Bobby chuckled and rested his hand on Crowley’s waist as they walked out to the cars, climbing into Crowley’s fancy schmancy black convertible. Dean climbed into the back excitably and smiled as Bobby climbed into passenger seat. Crowley quickly drove off in search of a movie theatre, which he found quickly. After paying for the tickets, they sat in the empty room and watched the movie as a happy family, keeping Dean safe the entire time.

 


End file.
